Many water sources that are used by consumers for personal care contain elevated levels of water hardness. As a result of applying these water sources to hair, hair can become brittle, straw-like, dull, limp, and/or other negative effects. Accordingly, there is a need for a system or method that reduces the negative effects of water hardness on hair. Although a filter can reduce the water hardness level in a water source, filters are expensive, costly to replace, and may not be effective in reducing water hardness.